


Is This Called Desire?

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And Lilith Loves Those Snuggles, And Zelda Wants The Same, F/F, Fluff, Fluffshot, Kissing, Lilith Just Really Wants To Kiss Zelda, The Two Softest Gals Around, They Are Very Sweet With Each Other, This Whole Fic Is Based Off Of A Tweet, did I mention fluff already?, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Lilith shows up at the Academy, in Zelda's office, to ask her if she wants to be her girlfriend.





	Is This Called Desire?

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire little one shot was based off of Tori's tweet of a screengrab from a video Michelle posted last week. The tweet can be found [here](https://twitter.com/_torirae_/status/1172578835709276160?s=21). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“My _ goodness _ Lilith, what’s the matter? You’re shaking like a leaf! Here, sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

Zelda took Lilith’s sweaty hands in her own and sat down on the couch. They were in her office, at the Academy. Lilith had called her on the mirror they shared, Zelda’s direct line to Hell, not even a few minutes earlier. She asked if Zelda was busy, if she could come to her office. Zelda, of course, obliged, and Lilith was there within seconds.

_ “For emergencies,” _ Lilith had told her, many moons ago, when she first pressed the small mirror into her hands after one of their earlier church meetings. Zelda always kept the small mirror close, wanting to be ready in case Lilith called. Now they were sitting, facing one another, the small mirror in Zelda’s hands. Zelda had a crease between her brows, her face molded into an expression of worry and concern. Lilith fidgeted with her hands, and cursed herself inwardly for being so nervous.

“I…”

“Lilith what is it? Did Lucifer come back? Has something happened? Do you need me to get together some of us to help?”

Lilith abruptly stood up from the couch, and ran her hand over the leopard print collar of her otherwise black dress. 

“It’s not about Lucifer…”

“Oh thank goodness, you had me quite concerned for a minute there. Is it something bad?” Zelda swallowed, eyes studying Lilith. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Lilith gulped and began to shift her weight from foot to foot, nervously. She folded and unfolded her arms, seemingly uncomfortable in her own skin. 

“Do you remember that last feast, when the whole coven was over at your house?”

“Yes. That was a fun night I’ll never forget.”

Lilith wrung her hands together, and frowned, trying to get her next words to leave her mouth.

“Do you remember what happened when I followed you to the kitchen, when you were getting more wine?”

How could Zelda forget?

_ She snuck off from the festivities to retrieve some more bottles of wine, as they were running low. She made her exit, weaving through laughing, inebriated coven members, and stepped into the unoccupied kitchen. She made a beeline for the pantry, and froze when she heard someone call her name. _

_ “Zelda?” _

_ Zelda turned around to see Lilith standing a few across the kitchen. She looked quite nervous, and also tipsy. Zelda turned around in the doorway of the pantry, a smile on her face, and bowed shakily. _

_ “Yes Lilith?” _

_ She stepped closer to Zelda, not saying anything, and stood right in front of her. Any other time, she would have been too close for comfort. But, emboldened by alcohol, and the late hour, Lilith found herself nearly pressed up against her high priestess, barely an inch of space between them. _

_ “Lilith what—” _ ** **

_ Zelda was silenced by Lilith’s mouth meeting hers, warm hands slipping up to caress Zelda’s cheeks. It was a nice kiss. Soft, but not too sloppy. Quick, but not rushed. Zelda began to give into Lilith’s ministrations, and slid her hands up the woman’s narrow waist, and let them come to rest on her mid back. When Lilith ended the kiss, she sat her forehead against Zelda’s and kept her eyes closed. They flew back open soon, though, and she blushed, backing up out of Zelda’s embrace. _

_ “I’m sorry. It, it must’ve been the wine. I’ll see you later.” _ ** **

_ She had disappeared into the night, and left Zelda standing there, lips red from being kissed (and from Lilith’s lipstick), and a fire burning in her belly. _

Zelda focused back on the woman who now stood in front of her, trembling.

“Yes Lilith, I remember. We kissed. How could I forget?”

Lilith blushed a deep red, and dropped her gaze.

“I kissed _ you _, without permission. I didn’t know if you were upset about it or not, or if you just assumed we were both too drunk and forgot about it, or, or—”

“And I kissed you back. Don’t you remember?”

Lilith let herself return to that glorious moment, when she felt Zelda’s hands sliding up her back, holding her close. She felt heat flood her belly, her cheeks, and the tips of her ears. Her heart was pounding up into her throat, ready to jump out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first. I know after the stuff with Faustus, and my history with Lucifer, asking is important, it’s never okay to assume—”

“I liked it.”

Lilith paused mid-sentence, eyes going wide.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.” 

“Oh.” Lilith’s lips formed a perfect “o”, and her eyebrows were raised, still in shock. “Well that certainly makes things easier,” she muttered to herself. Zelda studied her, saw the way she rubbed her hand up and down her forearm.

_ She’s so nervous… _

“So...what I came here to ask...well, if you are up to it…”

“Lilith, you can ask me anything. It’s okay.”

Lilith’s shoulders relaxed a fraction of an inch, though she still stood shaking in front of Zelda. 

“I really liked it, when we kissed. I want to do it again…”

Zelda smiled, heart warming at Lilith’s confession.

“I want to do it again, too.”

“Oh—kay…?”

Zelda stood up from the couch, and moved in front of Lilith. She reached for Lilith’s hands, which still trembled, and rubbed her thumbs over the backs. Lilith’s eyes closed when Zelda brought one of her hands up to her lips, then the other, leaving soft kisses against them. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about that kiss, Lilith.”

“I haven’t been able to think of anything else either. These past few weeks have been _ torture. _”

“Then why did you stay away for so long? Why didn’t you come and tell me sooner?”

“I was afraid...I didn’t want to risk our friendship, to have you reject me.” A tear rolled down Lilith’s cheek, and she let go of Zelda’s hand to brush it away.

_ “Lilith.” _ Zelda spoke reverently, her voice shades darker. “I would _ never _reject you. I hope you know that.” 

Lilith’s eyes turned watery, and her bottom lip trembled.

“You are so wonderful,” Lilith blurted out, blushing once the words left her mouth.

“As are you, my dear.”

“Can I…”

Zelda’s eyebrows raised as she hung on Lilith’s words.

“Can I kiss you again, please?”

Zelda smiled, and cradled Lilith’s face in her hands.

“Yes. And just so you know, can kiss me whenever you like.”

Lilith nodded, biting her lip. She leaned forward slowly, eyes moving between Zelda’s green ones and her mouth. She moved even closer, blood rushing in her ears. Electricity shot through her when her nose touched the side of Zelda’s, and she parted her lips. Her lips were now hovering directly over Zelda’s, and if either of them so much as took a deep breath they would be touching. It was Zelda who closed the distance between them, unable to wait a second longer. Her hands moved of their own accord with familiarity, one sliding up into Lilith’s thick dark curls, cupping the back of her head. The other slid around Lilith’s waist, arm wrapping comfortably around her. 

Lilith moaned into Zelda’s mouth, and threw her arms around Zelda, hugging her as the kiss deepened. She slipped her tongue into Zelda’s mouth, and her knees weakened the moment Zelda brushed it with her own. 

_“Mmnph.”_ Lilith made a small noise and pulled back, gasping for air. She set her hands against Zelda’s chest, just over her collarbones, and tried to catch her breath. She liked the way her hands looked against Zelda’s clothes, crisp white collar underneath her red-tipped fingers. 

“That was delightful, Lilith. You are so lovely.”

Zelda watched as Lilith turned pink at her compliment, and rubbed her back, giving her a moment to gather herself. 

“Can we do that more often?”

Those blue eyes would surely be the death of Zelda, and she decided right then and there that she would do whatever it took to see Lilith happy.

“Certainly.”

“Do you, _ would _you like to be my,” Lilith cleared her throat, and blinked rapidly. “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes, my darling one. I would love nothing more, but…”

Lilith’s eyes flashed with panic at Zelda’s hesitation.

“But what?”

“Can you do that? Is it appropriate for the Queen of Hell to be in a relationship with her high priestess?”

“I don’t know...nor do I care. All I know is that I want _ you _.” She emphasized the ‘you’ by gently patting her hands against Zelda’s chest, where they still rested.

“Hmm.” A smile danced across Zelda’s lips. “Come here.” 

Zelda backed away towards the couch behind her, hand sliding down Lilith’s arm to clasp her hand. She sunk onto the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Lilith walked forward, and sat down, leaving a small amount of space between them.

“You can sit closer, you. I promise I won’t bite.”

Zelda lifted her arm to the back of the chair. Lilith turned to look at Zelda, and moved so that she was pressed along Zelda’s side. She leaned her head down onto Zelda’s shoulder, and draped her arm across Zelda’s stomach.

Zelda melted, and instantly wrapped her arm around Lilith’s shoulder, holding her close.

“Is this too much?” Lilith asked, afraid she had been too impulsive.

“No. It’s _ perfect _.”

She dropped a kiss to Lilith’s head, and let her nose get lost in the dark chestnut locks there.

“What are we going to tell everyone? I hope people won’t be mad.”

“Who cares what other people will think. We can worry about that later. Just relax now.”

Lilith slipped her shoes off, and tucked her legs up on the couch, sinking even further into Zelda.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, to be held by you, even if just for a moment.”

Zelda dropped more kisses to Lilith’s head, and gave her a squeeze. 

“I must say I do love it myself. I hope there will be much more of it in our future.”

_ Our future. _A huge grin spread across Lilith’s face, and she turned to kiss Zelda’s neck. 

“What are you doing later?”

“Whatever I want to do, I guess. Not really much going on in Hell, at the moment.”

“Come to dinner. Hilda will be thrilled to have you there.”

The thought wrapped around Lilith like a hug. A home-cooked, Hilda Spellman meal with the rest of the Spellmans? An evening sipping tea and chatting by the fireplace afterwards? It was practically perfect, especially considering what had just taken place between her and Zelda. Her heart skipped a beat, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

“I’d love that.” 

“Good. I will let her know to expect you. Do you want to go back home with me, or will you just meet us at the house later?” Zelda turned to look at the clock that was above their heads, hanging on the wall. “I still have some time before my next class. You can stay here if you’d like.”

“I think I will stay here. Besides,” Lilith began to trace a pattern over Zelda’s stomach. “It means I get to kiss you more, if I stay here.”

Zelda chuckled, and the rich sound warmed Lilith right down to her toes. 

“I have plenty of kisses for you, Lilith. Don’t you worry.”


End file.
